


The New Guy

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Crack, Fluff, M/M, WAFF, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami consumes the once neglected omelet but not before sticking out his tongue at Aomine.</p><p>"HAH! And here I thought you're 17 and not 8. But wow. Second bento now, hn. Very inspiring."<br/>"Shuddap! 17 year olds can't stick their tongue out now? And you don't look inspired at all!"<br/>"Why don't you stick that pretty little tongue inside my mouth? That I won't mind."</p><p>---</p><p>AoKaga Month<br/>Prompt 15: Different Sport AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

 

 

Aomine doesn't understand but it seems like their new team member hates his guts.

 

Is it because he skipped his Welcome slash Newcomer's Party last month? He is a hundred percent certain he gave them a very much legit reason why he had to skip. He didn't intend to throw a very bad first impression especially when the new dude is seriously hot. But there's a new release of Mai-chan's photobook and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Maybe he saw through his little lie?

 

It's not that he wants to befriend him that badly but it feels awkward he acts all different and pissy towards him, and it's just him! He is usually cheery when talking to the other guys in the team but his attitude takes a 180-degree reversal when he talks to him, like what the heck is wrong with you newbie?

 

Daily practice just ended and Mr. New Guy is aloof as ever. Again, when he is only around him. Kagami Taiga is a returnee from America. Redhead, tall, sexy, handsome, the volleyball team's middle blocker, jumps so high like he has fucking wings, and he isn't fond of the ace setter, our holier-than-thou Aomine-sama. If it isn't, you know, mentioned enough.

 

He must admit though, they have great dynamics that make them a force to be reckoned and Aomine's body trembles with excitement at the thought of showing their moves to their competitors when Inter-High comes.

 

Aomine stands right outside the locker room, his hand firmly holding the knob. He can hear the shrill of laughter and ear-splitting voices as he hears the guys vomit compliment after compliment from the other side of the door.

 

"Ahhh... Kagami, you cook way better than my mom! This is the best meal I've ever had my entire life!"

 

"Somehow, I kinda feel sorry for you man."

 

"Haha! He's what, 17? And he's been eating crap since then."

 

"If I was your mom and I heard that, you might as well find a new home, son."

 

"Shut up bitches!"

 

It appears like Kagami has brought the team bento boxes. And did he hear right? He cooked it? He slowly twists the knob, pushing the door ajar, enough to sneak a glance of what is happening on the other side. His teammates are eagerly devouring the bento meal Kagami has prepared all the while playfully pestering one another. Kagami is seated in the far corner of the room roaring with laughter as tears form in his eyes. It is such a beautiful sight he is quite certain he won't be able to see if Kagami knows he is around.

 

Sure, his teammates are not that bad but what makes them more special than him? He is the best! He is cool, awesome, the best player that everyone looks up to him, and... vainglorious. It is the latter, right? Definitely because of his pompous character. So what? He does his job well. He talks the talk and walks the walk.

 

But look now, he can also be fun if he wants to. And, he actually has a decent relationship with the others. They may not be best buds to an extent but they do just fine. They don't mind as long as Aomine helps them lead the team to countless victories. Dammit, Kagami's possibly only envious of his greatness!

 

There is a lump forming in his throat and a sickening feeling slowly building inside him. It is an unspoken rule anyone should know by now. No matter how brash Aomine treats someone, one should never, ever treat him disrespectfully. It is a serious offense. And Kagami Taiga has been violating his rule over and over.

 

He completely opens the door, prances inside as his almighty aura seeps through his outer core, filling the whole room with dark heavy atmosphere. He goes directly to Kagami and looks down at him. The redhead's har-de-har all gone as he now sits quietly, watching the others who keep on mocking one another despite Aomine's aggressive arrival, and intentionally ignoring the bluenette.

 

"Where's mine Bakagami?"

 

Kagami looks up as he rolls his ruby eyes at him but for all that grabs something on his side and hands it over to Aomine.

 

"Here you go, Ahomine-sama."

 

Only he dares call him Ahomine even though he just finds it unusually endearing. Aomine isn't even aware he's smirking because no matter how much of a feisty rebel Kagami Taiga is, no matter how many fights they've had and will probably continue to have, he still cares for him, and he most likely loves it. Just a little, though.

 

Aomine roughly grabs a chair, places it in front of Kagami, his back facing his other teammates and languidly sits before he carefully opens and inspects the bento. Interesting. The bento isn't anything flashy or cutely designed but there's a lot of variety of food and all of them look appetizing. He is about to dig in when he catches Kagami opening his own bento from the corner of his eye. He pushes his brow upwards as he looks at him with an unreadable expression. Kagami is supposed to take a huge bite out of his omelet but Aomine's gaze is such a huge distraction.

 

"What? Start eating. Look, the guys are almost done."

 

"Hmmm. You just gonna start? Are you waiting for me?"

 

"Oh why yes. Who wouldn't want the highest presence of The Great Ahomine-sama while they eat their meal? Asshole. Why would I do that? This is my second set!"

 

Kagami consumes the once neglected omelet but not before sticking out his tongue at Aomine.

 

"HAH! And here I thought you're 17 and not 8. But wow. Second bento now, hn. Very inspiring."

 

"Shuddap! 17 year olds can't stick their tongue out now? And you don't look inspired at all!"

 

"Why don't you stick that pretty little tongue inside my mouth? That I won't mind."

 

If Kagami moves fast, Aomine moves even faster. He quickly avoids the flying chopsticks heading his way care of Kagami Taiga who turns all different shades of red that he isn't sure if it's because of embarrassment or something else, or actually… why not both?

 

"And… hasta la vista chopsticks. What you gonna use now?"

 

"Nothing and I don't care dumbass! You're such a pervert! I'm going home!"

 

With that, Kagami stands up while tightly holding his bento that looks like it might break from too much force and stomps all the way through his locker and hurriedly gathers all his stuff. He bows at his other teammates who could only wordlessly watch and bow at him right before he storms out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang. Everyone is silent and deadpanned until one of them breaks it.

 

"Tch Aomine. Why did you tee off Kagamama big time? I won't forgive you! We're now sworn enemies!"

 

"Kagamama?"

 

Aomine cranes his neck to look daggers at his teammates, his irritation evident.

 

"This bastard has found a new mama in Kagami right after he tasted his cooking. Hahaha."

 

Answers another one.

 

"Fuck off. He's not your mama you stupid hoe!"

 

Butts in another one again.

  
  
Looks like his teammates are too comfortable living their life full of mockery but Aomine is not even in the least pleased. He sets the bento aside and turns to face his teammates before he throws the chopsticks at one of them. Well, not directly at him, more like a few added inches and the stick might have hit his left eye.

 

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

 

"In fact, yes I do. But I spared you so congratulations. Listen here fuckface. And all you other dimwits."

 

Fuckface looks at him, his hand placed firmly against his chest, feeling his heart's loud badump. Meanwhile, the dimwits stop in the middle of what they're doing and fix their attention at Aomine. Aomine bends his head backward with his eyes close. He heaves a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself down before he continues.

 

"He's not your Kagamama *points at fuckface* not yours, *points at them one by one* yours, yours, all of you! He's not your Kagawhatever or anything else you wanna call him. So stop and back off because Kagami's going to be mine. Mine alone."

 

All the guys are dumbfounded. Aomine copies what Kagami did not too long ago but in a more appeased manner. With his bag hooked on his right shoulder and bento box clutched against his left hand, he is more than ready to leave the others behind as he once again unlocks the door only to reveal a scarlet colored Kagami, stiffly standing outside the room with eyes wide as saucers.

 

_Fuck. Did he hear it all? Damn, it isn't supposed to go this way. He isn't even sure if Kagami swings the other way. Great, now he is going to hate him more than ever._

 

"I-I-I.. j-just c-came b-back t-to getthebentoboxes!"

 

"Kagami… You see-"

 

"Kagamama! Isn't it amazing!? Aomine likes you too!"

 

Aomine tries to explain something that he doesn't even know what but fuckface beat him to it, yet again. And what was that? What was he saying about Kagami liking him TOO? He turns his head at fuckface, tossing him a questioning look. So fuckface delivers.

 

"Remember when you couldn't attend his Welcome Party? Something happened that day. We didn't know Kagami is such a lightweight. We let him take a shot or two but even before we could give him another… Dude, Kagamama right there was already intoxicated."

 

Okay. So what does that have to do with anything that's happening? He is itching to ask him but he keeps his mouth shut and listens to him first as he unfold the tale little by little. The other members begin to contribute much to Kagami's demise as each of them opens his mouth.

 

"Oh yeah. He stood up in front of our table and asked us bluntly. 'Is anyone here dating Aomine?' was what he said. And we were shocked to the core. Like whaaaat? The guy isn't even here dude!"

 

"Haha! Yes, yes. We all shook our head because nope, even if we're gay you're such a pain in the butthole we don't think we wanna date you. And these two right here *points at their two members* actually they're gay but they're dating."

 

"So after seeing that, he proudly declared, ‘Hahaha! Good. Cause you know what? Hands off him. Aomine Daiki belongs to me, motherfuckers!' Then he passed out after giving us the divine middle finger. We thought he was going to hand in his club resignation letter the next day but turned out he couldn't remember what he did. Hahahahaha! For his sake, we just ignored what happened and played it cool."

 

"But hey, hey, hey! It's not an unrequited love! Who would've thought Aomine genuinely likes you too! Kagamama! This calls for a celebration!"

 

Aomine is holding it all in but he can't do it anymore, he needs to get it out of his system. So Aomine Daiki breaks into a paroxysm of laughter and Kagami turns even redder, if that's possible, steam now going out of his ears. The bluenette is still roaring in laughter, together with the others actually, when he feels like this can be painful for Kagami because he is surely certain that this time around, it'll be forever imprinted in his mind and worse, he might actually hand in a resignation the next day. And NO! Aomine doesn't like the idea at all! So he attempts to calm himself and talk to Kagami. On the other hand, Kagami is so damn humiliated he wants to cut Aomine's throat then lick the pain away!

 

"Look Kagami. I'm just… Man, this is cool. I thought you really hate me you know."

 

"I do! I HATE YOU!"

 

"Nah uh. It doesn't look like it from what I heard. You _like_ me."

 

Kagami is fuming as he grips the handle of his bag hard and with a quivering hand. Aomine kinda feels bad; he doesn't want to agitate the redhead even more. He is set to apologize, something he will only do to Kagami because the redhead's so mad that maybe he is right, it almost certainly feels like he is starting to hold a grudge against the bluenette now.

 

"I'm so-"

 

"This is your entire fault! Why did you have to say that!? Take full responsibility! Pay for it!"

 

Aomine takes one huge step forward and places the redhead's face in between his large hands. His skin feels as soft as what it appears to be. He simpers as he sees a cute little pout on Kagami's now pinkish face.

 

"Yes. Of course, I will. What do you want me to do?"

 

Kagami shuts off his eyes, inhaling a long deep breath. He pushes his head a bit closer to Aomine's face and grasps a fistful of Aomine's shirt. Kagami speaks through a shaky breath; his voice so low only they can hear.

 

"Ahomine-sama."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Date me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I’m suffering from writer’s block and that was the best I could come up with. I don't think I can finish all the AoKaga Month prompts. I feel so bad but I'm busy with Uni and this silly writer's block is turning me into a zombie.  
> OH! Shout out to my dearest nee-chan, phxlol. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do something out of your interesting suggestion but I love you!~ <3 And all of you guys, too. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments beautiful people.
> 
> [Daiki’s special day is fast approaching and I feel so pressured and argh ulgk blrgh!]
> 
> \---
> 
> Oh, oh, oh! I made a [tumblr](http://heyimbunnylmao.tumblr.com) guys! But it's blank and it's silly. Give me some time to make it fancy. By fancy, I mean monochrome. LMAO. But I would love to talk to you guys. <3


End file.
